16 and Pregnant
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: Hi my name is Leah and my life was all about having fun with friends but that's all about to change because I'm pregnant.


Disclaimer: Leah and her gang belong to and the show 16 n preggo is all MTV's. Well basically I own everyone you don't recognize

Chapter One

Hi my name is Leah and my life was all about having fun and partying. I live on a reservation in LaPush Washington with my mom dad and little brother Seth. I'm starting my senior year which is supposed to be all about having fun and looking forward to prom and graduation but that's all about to change because I'm pregnant. I really don't know what to expect but I will know what I'm having next week. I'm having my best friend Kendyl come over; she's had my back through everything.

"So Lee how did you tell your parents?"

"Well I didn't really tell them my aunt did." my aunt Kaylin and I are extremely close and she found the pregnancy test I took and took (more like dragged) me to the doctor's office for an official test.

"Did you want her to tell?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I didn't think I would be able to tell them myself and no because they deserved to hear it from me."

"so is Sam going to be there for the baby?" see Sam is my ex-boyfriend, we dated for about three years (he graduated last year) things were going great and I can honestly say I was in love but one day out of the blue he broke up with me. Actually I can say I saw it coming he disappeared for almost 2 weeks and when he came back he wouldn't tell me or his family were he was or what happened. Slowly he stopped coming around. Now he has a new girlfriend Emily who just happens to be my cousin (I know I know what a slap in the face) but life goes on and the most important thing is my baby.

"I don't know he seems like he honestly doesn't care, all he does is hang out with Paul and Jared and the rest of his' followers'. He's barely spoken to me since the break up, and it's really sad that my baby won't have a dad in their life growing up. I don't know if I would Sam there anyway I'm still hurt by the lies and cheating he's done. It's like how do I know one day he just won't get bored with the baby and leave? I don't want him or her to go through that type of pain. We both deserve better" Kendyl came over and hugged me.

"Yes you really do and I love you lees, I'll be your baby daddy" I couldn't stop my laughter just like Kendyl to break up a deep moment in make me smile. "Yeah I love you too."  
-28 weeks-  
"buzz buzz" I felt my phone vibrate. My screen showed two new messages from Sam. "Leah I wanna b there for the baby I know I've made some real mistakes but please don't hold that against me" I scrolled down to the second message. "Emily is really excited too she can't wait to be a step mom" are you Fu**** serious he has the nerve to talk to me about Emily. I need to calm down today is supposed to be a good because this is the day we find out what I'm having.  
"Leah hurry up were going to be late!" ugh don't they know how hard it is for a pregnant woman to put on shoes!  
"I'm coming Seth don't get your panties in a notch." I swear he was more excited than I was.

"so Leah what's your plan again?"

"Mom we've been over this a thousand times. Baby is due two weeks after the start of school, I'm going to have her and stay home for a week and a half them finish school."

"Whose going to watch her while you're at school my and your father can't call off work every day?"

"I know mom I'm not stupid I've already talked to Grandma Lisa and she said she would watch the baby when I'm at school."

"Lee grandma Lisa shouldn't have -"

"Clearwater?" luckily the nurse cut her off before she could continue with her daily 21 question routine. We followed the nurse back into the room she told me the doctor would be in shortly n I could lay down.

"Hello Leah how've you been" asked while placing the cool gel on my stomach. "Good just ready to find out what I'm having"  
"well let's take a look. Were you hoping to have a boy or girl?"  
"Not real-" Seth cut me off before I could finish. "Girl!" just chuckled "well sorry to disappoint but Leah you're having a boy."

AN:So I was bored at home watching a 16 n preggo marathon and I looked up at my eclipse poster and the thought struck me what if Leah was on there and exposed Sam and Emily's asshole-ness to the whole world. Tell me what you think about it should I continue? If I do Leah would still change later down the line and everything.


End file.
